Wirelessly connected networks of devices can be useful for many applications including industrial monitoring and automation. These nodes can be mains powered. At times, however, mains power can fail. Some of these nodes can include battery backup in an attempt to bridge such power failures. Generally, battery backup capacity is scaled to meet the power needs of a node while mains power is unavailable.